Ra's Eyes
by magick-angel
Summary: The sands of time have shifted again.Yami is trying to sort out his newfound memories;a mysterious but beautiful girl with strange eyes shows up.Who is she?What does she know?disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.but I own my characters.rating may change
1. The Girl

Chapter 1  
  
The Girl  
  
It was a warm late spring night as Tristan went on a walk, but his thoughts were not as warm. 'Yugi sure is different lately', Tristan thought 'it's like his Yami self is controlling Yugi so that his Yami can use poor Yugi's body..'. His brow wrinkled with worry 'I hope Yugi comes back soon, Joey and Tea are so worried about him.' he sighed and a cool breeze gently blew past him. "Brrr..I better get back". He was walking down a city street when he heard a scream followed by the sounds of a fight. He ran towards the noise; in a dead-end alley he saw four men unconscious on the ground. "Jeeze, what happened here?" he murmured. "They tried to jump me.I defended myself." Responded a voice. Tristan frantically whirled about "who said that!?", "I did". Someone stepped out of the shadows; Tristan's eyes widened with awe, the voice belonged to a girl. Not just any girl but the most beautiful girl he ever saw, "I am sorry if I startled you," she said. "Uuuhhhhhh." He replied. The girl was tall and slim with black shiny hair with streaks of gold and silver flowing gently past her hips, creamy white skin, and cute curved bow shaped lips. But it was her eyes that Tristan noticed first; they weren't one colour but they were all the colours of the rainbow swirling, one minute her eyes would be emerald green-the next they would be warm gold. She had an air, no an aura of dignity, authority and power. "Ahhhh." she exclaimed, "hey are you all right?" Tristan asked worried. The girl clutched her right thigh, blood staining her delicate white hands. "Hey you're hurt!" Tristan said, she had a large gash on her thigh, probably from the fight, Tristan figured. He rushed forward to stop her from toppling over. "Ahhh.thank you," she winced. Her flowery scent was so overpowering that Tristan had to clear his head to reply, "do you need help to walk? If you do I'll walk you to your place". "That would be great," she smiled wryly "that is if I had a place." Huh?" he looked at her quizzically "are you staying anywhere?". "No", "Where are you from?" "Egypt", "Egypt!? What are you doing all the way over here?" " I'm running.from the law." He was silent for a few minutes, "you need a place to stay huh?" the girl looked up at him with her now ice blue eyes sparkling with hope, "yes" she whispered. "Well.I guess you can stay at my house.for now that is," the girl looked at him with gratitude shining in her ever-changing eyes "thank you so very much!" she gushed. Then a wave of pain crossed her face "owww.my leg," "we're gonna take a look at that" Tristan smiled. With the girl leaning on him they slowly walked to his house. 


	2. Gold Trinkets and Bad Dreams

Chapter 2 Gold Trinkets and Bad Dreams  
  
"Thank you," Kara said, "you're welcome" her host replied. Kara drank the tea deeply and sighed. "By the way" Kara started "my name is Kara.Montgomery", "I'm Tristan Taylor", "nice to meet you Tristan Taylor" Kara jokingly said, Tristan chuckled at her joke. "Why exactly are you here? Don't your parents wonder where you are?" Kara saddened shook her head no, "My parents..well I never knew them, and I came here because back home if you 'borrowed' anything" Kara smiled and motioned with her hand " you get punished or worse put to death." Tristan looked aghast with what she had said. 'Good', Kara thought, 'he must not know any more.at least not yet.' "Hmmm?" Kara looked up lost in her thoughts, "I said do you have extra clothes?" Tristan stated "no just the clothes on my back" she responded "ok then.uh do you have any money?" Kara furrowed her brow "I think so" she fumbled with her jacket pocket "aha! Here we go!" she handed Tristan a wad of cash. "That is two thousand-American, is that enough?" He just looked at her with disbelief "this is more than enough!" "Ok, good cause I need to get it converted to the yen right?" she asked. "Right" he replied. "Well any"- Kara yawned -" way I need to get some sleep". When Kara was shown to her room, she checked that the door was locked, when she was assured it was, she went over to the floor length mirror, and sighed 'why am I such a freak?' she thought to herself examining her now purple eyes; she shook the thought away and waved her hand in front of her chest and murmured "Vicon Minossa", golden scales appeared under her hand. Kara smiled at her reflection in the mirror, the scales glinting in the moonlight. She settled on the bed and unwrapped her bondages on her thigh and set to the painstaking long task of healing herself, all the while the third eye insignia glowed on her forehead.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was blood everywhere.the Pharaoh wept as he cradled the still warm body. "No! Please! No!" he cried out. He held the body like a lover who met his true love for the first time "no." he whispered, his hot tears spilling off his cheeks onto the stone cold ground. Yami Yugi bolted upright in his bed. He panted wildly getting a good look around the dark room. 'Ugh.I don't know how much more of this I can handle..' Yami thought to himself. 'What can you not handle?' asked a familiar voice. 'Nothing! Just a dream.. That is all' Yami replied sternly. 'Ok I was just wondering..' Yugi trailed off. Yami sighed 'it is not your fault it's just that. I am plagued with these strange dreams.' 'is this the reason why you asked me to let you take over my body?' Yugi inquired. A few weeks ago Yami had asked Yugi if he could have full control of Yugi's body for a short while. 'Sure' Yugi had agreed 'but you have to do my homework- and well! And when you are done with my body, I shall have full control for the next month, ok?' Yami had grudgingly agreed to his terms. Yami sighed again 'Yes but I thought that they would get better not worse.' he placed his head in his hands despairingly 'these dreams are driving me crazy!' he thought to himself 'we'll find a way to solve these dreams ok?' asked Yugi. Yami was too tired to argue or agree with his alter ego so he just laid back down and fell into a restless, dreamless sleep. 


	3. First Day part 1

Chapter 3 First Day (part 1)  
  
Kara walked down the steps leading to the kitchen in a daze, she was so tired that she forgot to conceal her millennium item, not that a sleepy Tristan noticed, "I'm going.. I'm going," he mumbled. He looked up and saw Kara looking at him funny, "oh I thought you were someone else." He blushed; Kara had not yet changed into her day clothes but was still wearing the oversized pyjama top that Tristan had lent her. "So where are you 'going'" she asked "school" he replied, it was Tristan's turn to look funny at her "they do have school in Egypt? Don't they?" "Yes." then it sunk in "hey where will I go!?" she panicked. "Please Tristan! Don't leave me here!" she choked, "hey, hey it's ok I wont" he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug "why are you so afraid to be alone?" he asked. They sat down on the table, Kara wiped her tears away "when I was little.. my big brother left me on the street.." She sniffled "he never came back. I was so scared." she whispered. Kara looked up at Tristan "ever since.I can't bear to be alone.I am afraid that they won't come back.." Tristan embraced her again, comforting her. "Tell you what. How about you come to school with me and we can get you enrolled, ok?" Tristan suggested Kara simply nodded " you are staying here in Domino City to live, right?" "I guess" Kara responded. "Ok then, you better go and get changed because I don't want to be too late ok?" he said, Kara looked at him kindly "thank you" she smiled. A few minutes later Kara was getting ready, she thought to her self 'that Tristan is so kind!' Hmm. I just met him and he offered me food, shelter and protection.' she frowned at her reflection and noticed her item glinting under her jacket, 'maybe I can tell him.nah later' she hid her item under her shirt. "Kara! We gotta go or we might as well as not go!" shouted Tristan from downstairs, "I'm coming I'm coming!!" Kara shouted back. She stole one last peek at the mirror, satisfied, she headed downstairs. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Hey Tristan! Buddy!" Joey called out. Tristan turned from showing Kara the cafeteria and called back "Oh, hey Joey!" "Where have you've been?" Joey asked "Oh I've been around" Tristan answered with a twinkle in his eye. When Kara and Tristan arrived at school, they were late very late. He explained to the office why, and they readily excused him. The enrolment process was a lot quicker than Kara had expected, and soon after she was being shown around the school. "Joey, I won't be around for lunch ok?" Tristan said, Joey looked at him suspiciously "Okay." Then the late bell rang "oh no! If I'm late again for Ghan's class I will get a detention!" Joey ran off cursing. Kara came back from investigating the cafeteria "did I miss anything?" she asked "nope." Tristan grinned at her. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Yami was sitting in Ms. Min's class trying to pay attention to the lesson but his concentration was waning thin. Tea, Bakura and Joey sat behind him, whispering. 'They're whispering about me.I just know it' Yami thought irritated. 'Yugi's friends were never this difficult before.perhaps it is because I am controlling Yugi's body longer than usual.' A knocking on the class door interrupted his thoughts. Ms. Min paused her lesson and stepped out the door, Yami could here her high nasal voice pitch in surprise and delight. Tristan walked into the class and took his seat beside Yami. "Hey Yugi, you all right? You look kinda tired." "I'm fine, thanks" Yami replied. Ms. Min walked back into the class with a very beautiful girl. "Class" Ms. Min gushed "I would like to introduce you to Kara Montgomery, she transferred from Egypt!" All the boys looked at her with their jaws dropping on the floor, while all the girls looked at her with hatred seething out of their eyes. Yami looked up and when he saw Kara's face especially her eyes, he was bombarded with images. 'I know her!' Yami thought. She looked at him and smiled, her bright fuchsia eyes sparkling. Yami surprised, followed her with his gaze. She sat down next to Tristan "Hi Tristan." she looked over at Yami and then back at Tristan "umm. Your friend is looking at me odd." she said to Tristan under her breath. Tristan replied "Ya, well the whole class is looking at you odd, because." Tristan blushed "you are a very pretty girl." "Oh" she said. Yami could not get his eyes off of her; she caught his gaze with her now light blue eyes a few times and smiled back at him, when she did he blushed. 'I am acting like a lovesick teenager!' he thought 'you are a teenager' teased Yugi 'oh yeah, thanks for reminding me.' Yami replied dryly. Meanwhile Tea struggled trying to complete group work with a totally spaced out Joey. 'Ugh!' frustrated she took a look around the room, the other girls weren't having better luck either with the boys in their groups, a smile tugged at her lips and she looked over at the new girl 'poor thing, I'd hate to have that kind of attention constantly!' she thought. The bell rang; Tristan was showing Kara the exit when Yami caught up with them. 


	4. First Day part 2

Chapter 4 First Day (part 2)  
  
"You're staying at Tristan's place?!" asked a shocked Yami, Kara was about to open her mouth when Tristan interrupted "yeah she is!" he said rather proudly, "You think you're such hot stuff when you're not, ya moron" Joey blasted out quite jealously "Take that back! Peabrain!" Tristan shot back "or what?" Joey sneered. Kara stared dumbstruck at the fighting boys, Tea sighed, Bakura shook his head and Yami paid no attention. "Do they always do that?" Kara asked "always" answered Bakura. The group walked ahead leaving Tristan and Joey behind. "So tell me," Bakura said, his item glinting "where did you live in Egypt?" Kara wearily eyed him noting the sinister millennium ring "Cairo" she responded "wow! Cairo!" Tea exclaimed. Yami looked at Kara with such scrutiny she felt slightly uncomfortable 'can he see my item!?' she thought, then she relaxed 'no he can't, he does not have power to, but Bakura on the other hand.' nervously she began to bite her lower lip. Just than Tristan and Joey caught up with them, Tristan shoved Joey, which sent him bumping into Kara, which sent her deck of duel monsters cards spilling out on the ground. She along with Yami quickly bent down to retrieve them "you play duel monsters?" he asked, as she reached for her Polymerization card, he accidentally covered her hand with his reaching for the same card. She looked at him, their eyes made contact "uhh." she could not stop looking into his violet eyes, she saw so many flashes of memories that she felt lost in the infinite red-purple space that were his eyes. "Guys. whoo-hoo? You there?" asked Joey who waved his hand between the two of them; that broke the mesmerizing spell of his gaze and she straightened quickly, slightly blushing. "We better get back. Right Tristan?" she hurriedly asked "Uhh. right" Tristan agreed. As they walked away she called out "it was very nice meeting you all!" They looked after the retreating figures "That Kara is really something else" Joey sighed wistfully, "Knock it off!" Tea scolded, Joey grinned "you know what? All this walking is making me hungry!" he exclaimed, "oh no you don't" Tea started but Joey didn't hang around to listen as he dashed off in the direction of Tea's place; she ran after him yelling frantically "Joey Wheeler come back here now! You know what my mom would do to me if she found you in her pantry again!!" Yami looked back at the spot where Tristan and Kara had disappeared on the horizon; remembering just a few moments ago how her eyes swirled from an indigo to a ruby red when they looked at each other, there was something about her that he could not shake. He squinted his eyes in deep concentration, 'I wonder.' 


	5. Author's Note

Authors note- hello I am giving you a heads up that later on in the story the rating may change. Also I am asking if I should make a trilogy or saga. If you enjoy my writing and you would like to see sequels to this story, then please say so in the reviews. That would help me out greatly! Thanx! -magick-angel ( p.s. in the later sequels there will be a lot more things about Egypt and the past.interestiiinnngggg.. ( 


	6. Starry Night part 1

Chapter 5 Starry Night (part 1)  
  
Kara couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, excited and worried at the same time. 'What if he doesn't know yet.then I must tell him.but how?.' she was thinking so hard that she gave herself a major headache. She got up and with the guiding light of her scales; she managed to find her clothes and change into them. She quickly and quietly went down the steps and went for a walk. The warm night was clear and the stars were out in full force, a cool breeze gently toyed with her hair and she sighed. She missed Egypt with its hot days and starry nights, 'I can't go back now.' a silent tear stained her jacket collar. She reached her destination, Domino Park. On the way home from school that day she noticed a very large park and she resolved to explore it one time. 'I guess now is as good a time as any' she thought. The gates were closed but Kara held out her hand and whispered "Anjahta Jahnn!" the gates creaked open and Kara walked through. She walked a few steps her eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness created by the large trees filtering the city lights. She heard a rustling behind her, she slowly turned around to find nothing but a squirrel, 'Jumpy much aren't you Kara' she silently chastised herself. She walked onward down the dirt path when she felt the presence of another watching her, she whirled around, and what she saw made her gasp. Whatever it was chuckled evilly and slithered in the shadows. "Who or what are you!?" Kara called out, preparing a psychic shield around her. "No one you haven't met before." the thing replied. Kara squinted her eyes in memory unable place the thing's voice with a face. Suddenly the shadows themselves seemed to melt towards the thing, and it greedily absorbed the shadows; a young woman stood where the shadows had melted, Kara gasped "You!" the creature looked up at Kara with her blank brown eyes, her limp hair blowing in the slight breeze 'yes.it's me.' Kara could hear the girl's voice in her head. The creature moved towards her 'but now I am known as Anita' the girl coldly laughed in Kara's head 'not that you'll live long enough to use it!' Kara gritted her teeth and backed away, gathering her strength. Kara hid her hands behind her back as Anita advanced on her, then Kara jumped up lithely like a cat, her millennium scales and third eye blazing, safely onto a tree branch. Anita laughed out loud, her dead eyes flashing 'now really, a tree?' she asked in Kara's head ' you seek refuge in a tree!? What happened KaRaah? Lose your touch?' Anita telepathically sneered. "Actually just the opposite!" Kara shouted, like an acrobat she flipped down from the tree, landing lightly on her feet, she quickly murmured a spell "Tutankus Lecanto!" a green fireball formed in her outstretched hands. The colours changing in her eyes from a deep blue to cold silver, they sparkled dangerously. She threw the ball of fire at Anita. Anita grinned and put her hand up and absorbed the attack, Kara gasped dumbfounded. "Your little fireballs wont hurt me like you used to," Anita snickered "you can't hurt the un-dead" "What!?" Kara responded aghast. "Since the last time our paths have crossed, I have grown considerably stronger you know!" Anita warned, sounding extremely happy with herself. "I'll be sure to note that!" Kara replied angrily, as she thought up a sabre into existence using her mind. She expertly handled the deadly weapon as a defence mechanism; Anita laughed cruelly, "I have also improved on my sword to sword combat!" "Good 'cause you will need it!" Kara raged. The two women, their weapons ready, faced each other, in the standard hailing position. Kara lifted her sabre above her head; Anita did the same with her blade. "Ukan!!" Anita cried out as she rushed towards Kara, her blade down; Kara saw the attack coming and defended herself by bringing her sabre between her body and Anita's blade. The swords shrieked as metal clanged onto metal. Suddenly Kara felt her muscles weaken 'what is happening to me?' she thought, she had no time to investigate further; Anita swung her sabre upwards, freeing the blade, she tried to attack from the side but Kara blocked her again. But every time Anita attacked, Kara weakened bit by bit, and then it hit her. "You've enchanted your sabre!" Kara angrily called out, she lunged forward, her blade singing, catching Anita off guard. Anita breathlessly stepped back "How did you ever guess KaRaah?" she sarcastically asked. Kara knew now that she was in trouble, on one hand is the option of surrendering to avoid her essence being sucked out of her, if she did that Anita would surely kill her; on the other hand if she kept fighting she would be so weakened that in the end Anita could easily kill her. Kara decided to keep on fighting, hoping against hope that she would find a flaw somewhere in Anita's perfectly executed combat style; sweat beaded into her eyes making her concentration falter for a second. Anita took that second and kicked Kara in the ribs. "Oooof!" Kara grunted as she lost her balance and fell onto the ground. Anita sauntered over to Kara on the ground. She bent down, playing with Kara's hair she whispered wickedly into her ear "Just the way I like it, my victims begging for their lives at my feet!" Anita cackled, her blank eyes flashing. She raised her sabre above her head, Kara desperately tried to grope at her sword, just out of her reach; Anita called out proudly and triumphantly "Death to the-." she was cut off as a figure knocked her down. On her knees Anita growled angrily and looked up at her aggressor, then fear washed over anger in her face. "No! You!" she gasped, she hissed fearfully and melted into the shadows, escaping from his presence. The figure kneeled down beside a now passed out Kara and picked her up to put her in a safer area.. 


	7. Starry Night part 2

Chapter 6 Starry Night (part 2)  
  
"Ughh." Kara groaned, she opened her eyes and could see the night sky. She lay still for a few minutes studying the stars, she then tried to sit up but a sharp ache in her ribs prohibited her to do so. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you are doing?" a familiar gentle but firm voice asked. She felt someone gently push her back on the ground. When she got her bearings, she opened her eyes again to get a look at her rescuer, "Yugi? Is that you?" she asked slightly embarrassed and surprised. Yami looked at her and responded, "Yes it is.. You were extremely lucky that I happened to be passing through." Embarrassed to no ends Kara groaned again, "by the way," he started, smiling good-naturedly "you have a pretty nasty bruise on your ribs"; pinker than ever in her life in her life she asked horrified "You checked!?!" "I had to check the extent of your injuries" Yami pleased by her reaction, responded gently. Kara closed her eyes hoping that by doing so he would somehow disappear, she opened her eyes again "oh you're still there!" She groaned louder and more pitiful than the last two times, Yami chuckled at her antics. Then the silence of the night claimed them for a few minutes. Kara could feel that she was lying on grass, she looked up at the countless stars, and a warm wind blew gently on the wildflowers surrounding herself and Yami. 'Oh this is so beautiful' she thought to herself. She looked over at Yami who was looking at her expectantly, "what?" she asked, and then she knew. "There are three things I'd like to know, one: who was that girl. Two why did I find you fighting with swords and three: would you care to explain that?" Yami pointed at her still glowing Millennium Scales. She looked at him pleadingly, searching for a nonexistent way out. She eased herself up in a sitting position, she looked around; she saw that they were on a grassy hill that sloped gently down towards the woody parts of the park. Kara sighed taking in all the sights and started to speak "that girl was someone who I knew way back when, her name is Anu...Anita, and she has always tried to kill me...I could always defend myself against her, but tonight..." she looked at Yami with soft golden eyes "if you weren't there... I would have died..." she sighed deeply and continued, "Back home in Egypt they trained the children which showed promise, the arts of Egyptian Combat.Sabres are my choice weapon. As for this," she gestured with her hand at her millennium item "I've had these as long as I can remember, they have helped me out in sticky situations", she looked over at Yami's puzzle and smiled "I'm sure yours has got you out of tough situations too." They fell silent, she felt the grass ripple gently in the warm wind around her, Kara looked at Yami and saw something in his face she had not seen in a long time, her heart skipped a beat 'love!?...No...compassion maybe, but surely not love...' before she could think of any other possibilities, Yami kissed her. He kissed her softly but passionately sweet, the kiss seemed to last forever but at the same time, it was painfully short. When he gently ended the kiss, Kara opened her eyes and looked deeply into his; he gazed back into hers, which swirled from gold to a beautiful shade of red orange. She leaned into him and kissed him back, this time deeper and more adoring than the last. Then out of nowhere Kara saw flashes of horrible scenes. Scenes, which she had hoped she would never have to see again. She saw scenes of blood, terror, and monsters. She broke the kiss abruptly, she scrambled up onto her feet and backed away from him, fear evident in her now murky jade eyes "Stay away from me!" she half shouted half sobbed. Yami looked up at her confused and upset "What? What is wrong?" he asked, without another word she ran. Yami got onto his feet and ran after her, he ran down the hill and saw her run into the woods; he followed her into the mist. When he finally saw where he was going, he lost her. 'Where did she go?' Yami thought, 'I don't know...' Yugi replied. Yami searched the little forest to no avail. He felt unusually sad that she ran off. He headed towards the parks entrance; he had a feeling she would be at school tomorrow, he walked home depressed and confused... 


	8. Past Truths

Author's note- so sorry it took me so long to update(family stuff) I hope you haven't given up on me yet (lol) so here you go the next chapter!!!! - magick-angel  
  
Chapter 7 Past Truths  
  
Kara quickly wrote the note that the teacher had written on the board. She was very tired, and she was very careful not to bump her ribs too much; she had healed the majority of the injury last night, but now it was just a dull ache. She nervously scanned the classroom, Joey caught her gaze and smiled brightly at her, she weakly smiled back. Kara was still shook up about last night; she sighed 'he is no different..' she thought to herself 'then he was when I last knew him..' she covered her sadness, anger and disappointment by hunching over her desk writing furiously, completing her class work ahead of time. She straightened up; bored she watched the clock; before she knew it she used her magic to influence the clock to move faster than normal. The bell rang, surprised the teacher and the students looked at the clock. Happy and delighted the class filed out the door, while the teacher stood there confused. Kara smiled genuinely for the first time that day, she packed up her stuff and headed for the cafeteria. Joey was outside the door waiting for her, "hi!" he greeted her enthusiastically, "hi..." she replied dully. He frowned "is something wrong?" he asked, she looked at him "oh..I'm fine. Nothing is wrong..." she lied "umm, I think I will eat outside" she added quickly, spotting Tea and Ryou sitting with someone who looked suspiciously like Yugi. Joey smiled "I'll join ya!" "Ok, if you want" Kara shrugged. They went outside and sat on a picnic table, as soon as she sat down; she knew something was amiss. She looked at Joey who was chomping down quite contentedly on his burger, "Joey stay here, I will be right back, ok?" "Ohn kank" he replied, his mouth full of food. She got up and went over to a grouping of trees; she felt something was not right. She leaned over to put her hand on the tree to look around. Her hand went right through the trunk! "What the f-.!" she exclaimed surprised. She passed her hand through the tree again 'hmmm. that's odd' she thought 'what would happen if I walked through it? There's only one-way to find out'. She held her breath and walked through, not knowing what to expect. She opened her eyes and she stared into darkness. Gradually light glowed, forming and morphing into objects and walls around her. She found herself in a chamber, an Egyptian temple chamber to be exact. Kara's sky blue eyes widened in surprise, recognition and wonderment; 'whoa the last time I was in one of these was..' she couldn't finish her thought because someone entered the room. She did not have any time to hide, thinking that she was caught, she closed her eyes and faced the hooded person; the person did not even notice her! In fact he passed right through her! Gasping she turned around to watch the person. A girl followed the hooded stranger into the room, she looked as if she had been crying; she was not too tall, slim and pretty. She had red hair, freckles and blue-green eyes, "your highness, y-you requested me?" she asked timidly. Kara looked at the girl stunned 'Jez- Ebella! My handmaiden!' she thought joyfully. The hooded person regally responded "Jez-Ebella, your services are no longer needed... You are free now...." the stranger looked down and whispered quietly "you were like a sister to her...she would have wanted it to be this way.." the now free slave looked shocked but sad, " thank you, y-your highness.." she replied sorrowfully. Kara was confused; the hooded person then said, "now please leave me." "Yes, your highness" Jez-Ebella answered gravely and backed out of the room. The hooded being kneeled at the golden temple alter, Kara walked up to the beautiful alter and saw that this was the temple of Hathor; the Goddess of love, joy, beauty, family and the patroness of women. The stranger threw back his hood, Kara gasped in shock and unforgotten recollections. It was Yami. Kara knew now what was going on... this whole vision was a memory. Yami or the Pharaoh as he was known then, knelt praying to the Goddess, heart-breaking grief streaked his face. Kara knelt down besides him, love and memories flooding her soul, she reached out to him, to try and comfort him, her hand passed through his face. Tears streamed down her face and she whispered into his ear "I am so sorry.." Then when she glanced up at him, she noticed that he was fading away "No!" she cried out, but before she knew it she was standing in front of the tree. She tried to go back but her hand touched solid bark, somewhat overwhelmed she slid down the trunk into a sitting position on the ground. A shadow fell over her, she looked up at Bakura; who looked at her strangely. "You are not the person who you seem to be, are you?" he said, his ring glowing. She stood up and stared at him with dark purple eyes gleaming, "No, I am not, but you are not Ryou, are you?" she asked, he smiled evilly at her "no" he responded, "I thought so... You aren't getting my item though, I will make sure of that," she warned, he smiled again as she was walking away "if that is your wish...your highness", she stopped in mid walk and turned to face him "you and I have had brushes in the past. you know what I am capable of, so I suggest you watch your step around me" she warned again her dark eyes swirling dangerously. He gazed at her and sighed contentedly "that's what I liked and still like about you. You are so beautiful when you are angry", Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust "I never liked you then and I still don't like you now, so quit your feeble attempts, I never cared for you anyway" she coldly stated, she turned to walk away. His smile disappeared and he scowled 'I will get you and your item' he thought deviously as her watched her walk away. 


	9. The Shadows of the Past Returns

Chapter 8 The Shadows of the Past Returns  
  
Yami was relieved when Kara came to class late. "Sorry" she mumbled to the teacher. She took her seat by the window, she gazed over at Yami with bright green eyes, and she smiled at him uneasily. That made him feel much better, 'but,' he noted 'she looks worried..' Kara was worried; she was worried about Anita and now Bakura, 'Ugghhh... What am I going to do?' she thought fretfully 'surely Bakura won't try any of his tricks on me.. if he does I can beat him.. or can I? I couldn't beat Anita even though I used to be able too... ugghh! What am I going to do, I am so screwed!' she sighed despairingly and looked out the window. She squinted at the grouping of trees, "oh no.." Kara murmured, as she saw mist swirling and forming a human shape. Anita stood in the grove of trees where Kara was earlier. Kara gasped upset and frantically waved her hand so that Mr. Feeney could excuse her. "Yes, Ms. Montgomery how can I help you?" Mr. Feeney asked annoyed in his arid mind-numbing voice, Kara feigned sickness "Can I go see the nurse? I don't feel well" Mr. Feeney sighed heavily as if the whole world were resting on his shoulders "very well, you are excused" "thank you sir" she hastily replied, she seized her stuff and practically ran out the door. She passed the nurse's office, shame panging in her stomach for deceiving Mr. Feeney, 'but I must do what I must do' she firmly thought. She approached the grove anger spurring her every step, Anita glanced up at her smiling viciously; she was dressed as a normal teenager, one would not even guess that she was an ancient Egyptian. "KaRaah-Anktuhn-SuRaa! How nice to see you again! I take it I didn't hurt you too much last night, did I?" Anita sweetly asked batting her eyelashes like an innocent schoolgirl. Appalled Kara loudly shouted, her now gold eyes flashing angrily "Anuk- Tahnkun-Kumuun you are still a bitch like you were thousands of years ago!!" Anita chucked frostily, "Well I thought I would do you a little favour by reminding you that I am not finished with you, and that I will come for you..." Anita chucked coldly again as she faded away. "Bring it on...." Kara whispered into the wind, her millennium item glowing....  
  
Sorry folks that this chapter was so short! The way you pronounce the names is like this: KaRaah-Anktuhn-SuRaa (Kah-ra-Anktoon-Sou-Ra)(Kara) Anuck-Tahnkun-Kumuun (A-nuck-Tankoon-Koo-moon)(Anita) One more thing the rating WILL change later on for safety's sake. So don't be frustrated if you can't find it under pg13 anymore just go to R ratings, and no it won't be overly graphic for the squeamish people (just a little) giggle. Ok? Good. Till later! magick-angel p.s. my sequels will be rated R in the first place (I will give you the name of the next saga at the end of this one!) 


	10. The Fusionist

Chapter 9 The Fusionist  
  
The rest of the day went by very rapid and Kara waited patiently by the exit doors for Yami. He saw her and came to her with a anxious look on his face "hey, are you all right?" Yami asked, she smiled at him apologetically "oh yeah I'm fine.... I was not feeling well then, now I am ok." she glanced up at him nervously "umm about last night.. I was..." she couldn't bring herself to tell him about who she was and why she ran off, so she unconvincingly said "I was also not feeling well then either..." Yami watched her knowing that she was not telling him everything. "Well then, can I walk you home?" he asked kindly, she smiled at him her fuchsia eyes shining "yeah I'd like that" They walked a few steps when Tea caught up with them "hey guys!" she chirruped "hi Tea" Kara friendly replied, Tea turned to Yami "so Yugi are you gonna show me the new cards?" Tea asked, Yami answered "sure. Grandpa can show you them." Kara looked at both of them puzzled "cards?" she asked, before Yami could say anything Tea butted in and explained, "Yugi's Grandfather owns a game shop" Kara understood and looked over at Yami "ohhhhh. I never knew that" she said. They reached his house and Yami showed Tea to the backroom of the shop; while Kara looked around amazed at all the cards and different games. "As I recall you play duel monsters, right?" Kara turned to Yami "yeah, I do" she replied, "what is your favourite card?" he asked interested. Kara took her deck out and pulled out the card 'Fusionist'. The card showed a blue-purple cat with wings and a purple horsetail "the Fusionist is my favourite card" she answered smiling slyly, "it's my favourite because two monsters became one.... to create a better monster" she gazed with amber eyes at Yami who looked fairly uncomfortable. Kara looked down and sighed as if in defeat and her millennium scales glowed softly. At that moment Grandpa walked into the room, he saw them "Hello Yugi. Who is that?" he asked, Kara turned to face him and Grandpa just stared blankly at her in awe; Kara blushed because she knew he was stunned by her looks. "Ahem. Grandpa this is Kara, Kara this is Grandpa" Yami said sharply; he noticed all day how people look at Kara and it bothered him. He did not know why or how, it just bothered him. She smiled and said "hi" she held out her hand, he absentmindedly shook it dazed. He shook his head under his grandson's glare; he turned to Yami "Yugi can I talk to you for a moment?" "Ok" Yami replied as he followed him to the backroom. Kara sighed and looked around the little shop. 'He needs to know' her conscious nagged 'I know, I know, but not yet...' she thought. Just then Tristan came through the shop's front door "hey there you are Kara! We must go! We have that group project due Monday remember?" he scolded "oh yeah, I forgot" she smiled warmly her scarlet eyes twinkling. She left, and in her rush a 'Fusionist' card was left on the counter......  
  
Ok folks! This is the last chapter that is pg13 so I advise you to be prepared for what comes next! Ok, ok it's not that bad... but still I don't wanna get into any trouble with you readers out there, ok? Ggggooooooooooooooooodddddd we have an understanding! Till later magick-angel p.s. I want to thank all the glorious and wonderful reviewers! ~Gives BIG bear hugs to the reviewers~. You can get your very own hug too!!! All you have to do is review!!!! Thank you! 


	11. Kara's Thanks

Chapter 10 Kara's Thanks  
  
Kara was extremely agitated. Tonight it was the night before full moon. Full moon was tomorrow night; it meant full power to Bastet Priestesses. That was not good; also Kara was very stressed out about the unexplained disappearance of her Fusionist card. She paced her room nibbling her lower lip in anxiety and worry. Her item glowed softly. She was going crazy! She heard a patter on her window; she went over and saw Yami looking up at her window. She glanced at the wall clock, 10:34 pm! She opened the window and leaned out, "what is it?" she impatiently asked. "I'll show you if you come down!" he smiled mischievously. "Ugh! Oh all right! I'm coming!" she called back annoyed. Instead of closing the window and going down the steps like a normal person, she climbed out the window and jumped off the ledge! Yami looked at her amazed, as she gracefully landed beside him with a soft "oof". She straightened up "what did you want to show me?" she asked hastily. The moonlight illuminated her lustrous black hair, showing off the gold and silver streaks. Her skin glowed and her red bow shaped lips curved into a clever but sweet smile. Her emerald eyes that were slowly swirling to a desert sky colour blazed and danced with an inner fire. She was still wearing her school clothes that showed off her slim generous curves and her seemingly never-ending slender legs. He gazed at her with a look of wonder and recognition, memories boiling to the surface. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and replied; "I thought you'd like to have your Fusionist card back" he smiled thoughtfully as he held the card out to her. Kara gasped with delight and looked at him tears forming in her eyes with joy, Yami smiled kindly at her. Without another word she reached out and held his hand delicately, he stared at her with revelation in his red- violet eyes; she touched gently his face with her finger tips and pulled him into a leisurely, bottomless, loving kiss. He at first was surprised but then relaxed and opened his mouth and kissed her back just as deeply. Kara ended the kiss and whispered, "thank you...." Yami not wanting the kiss to end replied "your welcome...." She smiled roguishly at him as she softly outlined his face with her fingertips "you have any other cards you wanna show me?" she asked teasingly, Yami catching on; smiled and replied "as a matter of fact I do....." he held her hand as they strolled to his house. Yami opened the locked store's front door, and let himself and Kara in. "Grandpa is not here right now, he went to a game expo out of town" Yami said "good" Kara replied "if you want you can loo-...." She stopped him and kissed him again; after it ended she explained, " I love to kiss you..." Yami smiled "I love kissing you too" he replied. They went up the stairs to Yami's room. "Cool room" Kara said as she looked around, "thanks" he replied. She gazed at him, her heart filled with love and longing for him. He draped his arms around her, and kissed her, unfathomable and tender; but his kiss hinted that he longed for more... "Kara...." he whispered against her lips. She kissed him back, this time a little rougher but passionate. Yami started to unbutton her jacket, she allowed him to do so, anticipating. He took off her shirt and stepped back to gaze at her with admiration, "what?" Kara asked blushing furiously, he swallowed "you are so....hey your bruise is gone..." he said, placing his hand gently on her rib. Kara pulled him to her, and pulled his shirt off, kissing him fervently. He got the idea and started tugging at his pants; she chuckled and helped him out. He picked her up and gently laid her out on his bed, before he did anything he gazed over her; when Kara could not stand to be out of contact any longer, she leaned over and kissed him, pulling him to her; he smiled against her kiss and pulled the sheets up around them.....  
  
There now that was not so bad! ~giggle~ I hope you enjoyed it! Anywho I need no flames please from all you Yami-lovers ok? Thanks ~bear hug to all readers~ come again soon! - magick-angel 


	12. Dawn's Lover and Heartbreaker

Chapter 11 Dawn's Lover..... and Heartbreaker  
  
Early morning light filtered through into the small room. Yami stirred, waking up from blissful sleep. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kara nestled up against his back; he smiled to himself as he turned over to face her. 'Oh Ra... she is just so beautiful...' Yami thought to himself. As if she heard his thoughts Kara stirred and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead; Kara now half awake, smiled and opened her sparkling ruby eyes. "Morning" Yami greeted her with a kind smile, she stretched "hmmm..morning" she groggily replied, returning a sleepy smile. "What time is it?" she asked tiredly, "6:30 am" he replied. Kara bolted upright "omigosh!! I gotta get ready for school!!!" she frantically tried to free herself from the white bed sheets. Yami smiled at her humorously "relax. It's Saturday!" Kara stopped struggling, looked at Yami, and blinked her now mauve eyes "huh? No wait that can't be right..it was Wednesday when I got here.." she paused confusion showing in her beautiful face she stared at him and brightened "hey it is Saturday!" she relaxed and nuzzled under the covers again. She was silent for a few minutes, and then a giant smile grew on her face, she turned to look at Yami "what are we going to do since it's Saturday?" she asked with a mischievous spark in her crystal blue eyes. He smiled back at her "oh I'm sure we'll think of something!" he answered. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her.... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kara sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Yami's shoulder. She was really happy; she was finally reunited with her long lost love. She gazed up at Yami and squeezed his hand; he looked down at her and squeezed her hand back. 'Now all I have to do is tell him who I really am....' Kara thought somewhat gloomily 'but how?' Kara and Yami decided to go to the movies that afternoon. They were.... well...occupied during the morning.... Kara smiled happily to herself at the memory of last night and this morning. The movie ended and they strolled together to the park. The gang saw them and joined them. "Hey where have you been?" asked a concerned Tristan, Kara caught off guard, nervously began to bite her lower lip "I was...err... umm..." she trailed off, Tea could feel that Kara and Yami were both to some extent uncomfortable and suddenly blurted out "Hey look! Cotton candy!!" Tristan and Joey both looked around crazily "Where!!??" they in chorus asked. "Over there!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed excitedly, they all turned and stared at him as if he had gone crazy. He flushed, "What?... can't I like cotton candy!?" he asked defensively; he shrugged as they continued to stare, and ran off to where he thought the stand was. Joey and Tristan looked at each other somewhat taken aback, but they quickly shook it off as they sprinted after Ryou. Tea exhaled noisily and turned to face Kara and Yami, observing the very small gap between them. She took these signs in along with several other hints and clues 'hmm....they stand close together, they were strolling NOT walking..this can mean only one thing..' "OH-MY-GOD!!!!" Tea screamed on the top of her lungs as the pieces clicked together in her head "YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!!!!!" Yami stepped forward to try and calm Tea down, "hey, hey quiet down" he said softly. Tea eyed him with her large teary sea blue eyes and before she burst out weeping she tearfully turned to run away. Kara watched her run dumbfounded. She gazed at Yami with stunned silver eyes; he looked back at her with disbelief swimming in his violet eyes. They were about to start after her when they heard an inhuman scream.... 


	13. Ancient Magic at Play

Chapter 12 Ancient Magic at Play  
  
Yami ran towards the scream, Kara followed closely behind. Tristan and Ryou were holding back a hysterical Joey who was trying to claw at a frightened ten year old. "You took the last cotton candy!!!" Joey screamed maniacally. A few minutes earlier Tristan, Ryou and Joey were waiting in line for cotton candy, just when it was Joey's turn to get the candy, the rough looking vendor closed the stand. Joey annoyed asked him to make an exception and let him buy the cotton candy; the rough man said "sorry kid, I ain't got no more" he pointed a grubby finger to the little boy that was in front of Joey in the line "he got the last of the fluff" Joey screamed in panic and hunger, and lunged at the child; luckily Ryou and Tristan were there to hold him back. Yami sighed heavily and Kara stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Suddenly Kara felt odd, something was not right.... the little boy unexpectedly stopped looking scared and turned to Kara, smiling nastily. Her swirling green-blue eyes widened with dread and disbelief. The boy's eyes turned, from a sky blue to a dead hollow brown. His lips twisted into an ugly sneer. He snapped his fingers and everything stopped. Kara gazed shocked at a motionless Joey who had a look of pure insanity plastered on his face with his mouth open in a way that did not flatter him whatsoever, Ryou was frozen in a moment of pure strain; his eyes were shut as he desperately tried to hold onto Joey while Tristan was fixed in the position of holding Joey by the torso; he also had his eyes closed in obviously powerful concentration. She turned to stare at a stiff Yami whose red-violet eyes were wide in surprise and astonishment, his mouth gaping open. She angrily turned to the smirking child "Anuk!!" Kara growled low and threatening, her dazzling eyes changing from a clear topaz blue to a brilliant dark purple; her millennium scales and her third eye glowed menacingly. The boy cruelly laughed out loud and mist swirled around him and he morphed into a tall somewhat pretty young lady with dull black hair and vacant brown eyes. "KaRaah.... I did warn you that I would be back...." Anita snickered meanly. Rage coloured Kara's cheeks as she clenched and unclenched her fists, "unfreeze them, bitch!" she seethed quietly and dangerously, Anita faked fright and gasped, "what if I don't? Will the great KaRaah hurt me?" That infuriated Kara beyond her limit, her third eye blazed, her sleek glossy black, silver and gold hair swirled around her in a nonexistent wind. Her eyes morphed from a deep purple to a glittering quicksilver colour that glowed with an inner radiance that would put the sun itself to shame. The sky darkened to a blue-purple grey; Anita breathlessly waited to see what would happen next. You see she knew what immense power Kara was able to control if she were agitated enough. Anita smiled nastily and snapped her fingers again. Yami blinked and gazed around, he gasped as he noticed that they were in the shadow realm; he looked over at Kara and Anita, and major deja vu washed over him. He squinted his eyes at the scene 'wait a minute....this happened before...' He thought anxiously. Meanwhile Tristan, Joey and Ryou all fell down into a heap because they had all been frozen in a leaning position. "oowww..." Moaned Ryou as he pushed a heavy Tristan off of him, he pulled himself up and looked around "oh shit......" he murmured as he saw where he was, he felt Bakura take over his body "double oh shit!" Bakura finished for him with malice in his voice. Bakura smiled meanly and saw Kara and Anita staring at each other. He sneered under his breath with contempt, for he never liked Anuk. They mutually hated each other; they had their reasons. When Kara realized what she had done, conjuring up the shadow realm, her churning eyes dimmed to their normal luminance and her shimmering hair settled back down around her hips; she stared at Anita with cold silver eyes and keeping her fury in check she calmly addressed her "sorry Anuk. You aren't going to get under my skin like that.... I have matured since that last we have met.. unlike you... My sister.." Anita looked as if she were about to explode "don't call me that!" she hissed angrily. The sky returned to the normal blue and the warm sun shone on them, Anita murmured heatedly and disappeared into the shadows. Kara sighed with relief. Joey, Tristan and Bakura stared at her in disbelief "what are you?' Joey asked a little awed, Kara turned to look at all of them and then at Yami. She saw great love swimming in his red-violet eyes for her; that gave her a lot of courage as her heart filled up with love for him as well. She heaved a sigh and was about to finally explain whom she was when suddenly the clouds blocked the sun and a very harsh cold wind blew strongly past them. They were totally unprepared for the extremely strong gale, and they all lost their balance and fell onto the ground. The strong wind blew up the sand and dirt from the playground and they had to cover their mouth and eyes to protect them from the stinging sand. A shiver went down Kara's spine and she weakly looked up and she saw a vast shade of a creature above them. She stared in wonder at the belly with all the colours of the setting sun, twinkling and sparkling with all the brilliance of all the diamonds in the world. The creature was a legendary Phoenix. She whispered in Egyptian, for she knew that it was an omen. This was a good omen. The Phoenix looked intently at her, straight in the eye. But its eyes were churning with all the colours of the rainbow.....like hers....Kara's bright green eyes widened in newfound wisdom, and she muttered in Egyptian again for she knew.... The Phoenix was actually Ra, the sun god in another form..... He came to her once before when she was a starving child in the streets of Cairo. He lead her to safety and to her destiny.... the massive creature continued to stare her in the eye, sending her message that only one could fulfill that particularly difficult destiny, through the magical power of eyes. The only one that could fulfill that destiny was the one that was the seed of Ra.... it was her destiny.....when Kara understood, the Phoenix nodded slightly and slowly faded away into the sky. Kara stood up determined to fulfill the prophecy that was foretold thousands of years ago... Yami, Joey, Tristan and Bakura groaned as they lifted themselves up into a standing position. They were rubbing their heads when they heard a bloodcurdling shriek, "oh not again.." muttered Yami "that sounds like Tea!" Joey exclaimed worried, they turned to run towards the source of the scream. 'I hope Tea's all right!!' Kara thought to herself as she ran.... 


	14. The Battle of Now and Then part 1

Chapter 13 The Battle of Now and Then (part 1)  
  
They ran to the source of the cry and ended up in the same spot where Kara and Anita first fought. "Whoa is it just me..or is it super creepy here?" Joey grumbled out loud as he looked warily around at his surroundings, "Yah, I have to agree with you on that Joey" Tristan replied nervously. Both Kara and Yami had a strange feeling as if they know what was going on and what was going to happen next, while Bakura just stood there and was scheming as to how to get the millennium items and Kara. 'Hmmm....she stands there with the scales dangling from on her neck..and yet she still does not know how to use them properly. But once I have conquered her and her item I can easily get the others.....' he smiled deviously at that thought. "Look! Tea's card!" Yami exclaimed as he picked up a card off the ground. Kara looked over his shoulder "the Magician of Faith?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. 'Oh brother' Bakura thought to himself rolling his eyes 'the foolish girl's favourite card' Joey looked very worried "do you think that creepy girl...oh jeeze what was her name? Anita or Anuk or somethin' like that got her?" he asked, concern and worry filling his golden brown eyes. Kara gazed at him with dead seriousness swimming in her face, especially in her grave rainbow swirling eyes, they whirled from a joyous green to a deep solemn amber gold. "Most likely Anuk took her to the shadow realm... to lure and spite me...but Tea is in great danger if I don't take the bait so I will go and see if I can get Tea back from Anuk" Kara explained seriously. Both Yami and Bakura's head jerked up at her words, worry filled their hearts. "No!" Yami shouted quite loudly. Bakura's heart was beating too fast for his liking for he still had feelings for Kara...but unlike Yami he did not protest. "No, it will be too dangerous" Yami said, this time controlling his voice with difficulty. "I have no choice..." Kara coolly replied her head bowed in great determination. She looked up at them all, her golden eyes glowed even brighter than before, her scales were illuminated and her third eye was blazing with immense secret power. Tristan and Joey stared at her and stepped back cautiously; they had remembered just a few minutes ago about how she nearly couldn't control her powers. Bakura crossed his arms disapproving; but he acted like he didn't care, Yami stepped forward and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately and deeply, full of love. Tristan and Joey gaped in profound surprise while Bakura's eyes narrowed murderously; white-hot jealously ate him alive from the insides of his heart to the ends of his silvery white hair. He looked away, chocolate brown eyes closed in devastating pain and his heart shattered into millions of tiny teeny pieces. "Good luck..." Yami whispered as he softly ended the kiss, he gazed into her eyes with his red-violet ones "I love you.." Kara stared at him with her fire-amber eyes, dumbfounded she replied unsteadily "I-I-I love you too.." Bakura flinched violently as if he were slapped across the face---HARD. Kara stepped back from Yami's embrace and turned so that her back faced them, she raised her arms and murmured in Egyptian "Hiejo Kheptic Hahh!" a blue-purple vortex appeared and swirled to man size proportions so that Kara could go through. She looked back at all of them and smiled majestically; Tristan smiled back at her encouraging, Joey winked and gave her a thumbs up, while Bakura miffed just stared at a spot on the ground. Yami gazed at her with all the love in the entire universe in his eyes. His heart was aching to go with his love but he knew she had to go alone. She took a deep breath and without further hesitation she walked through the portal to the shadow realm....  
  
Sorry people that this chapter was so short! But I promise that the next one will be much better! Thanx to all the reviewers! ~m.g. Gives them a hug so tight that all of her reviewers are turning purple with the lack of oxygen~ Stay tuned for the last few chapters! 


	15. The Battle of Now and Then part 2

Chapter 14 The Battle of Now and Then (part 2)  
  
Kara's body tingled due to the exposure of the magical dark energies surrounding her. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in an enormous room. It was obviously ancient Egyptian. The ceilings were so high up above her head that she had to squint to read the hieroglyphics carved into them, the walls were gleaming for they had been coated with gold which brought a warm glow to the chamber, she looked down at her feet and found instead of purple mist a hard stone floor. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she tried to walk forward but she couldn't due to a skirt. She inspected her clothes. She was wearing a large gold plate around her neck that felt like it weighed a tonne, she wondered how she could wear this all the time when she lived in ancient Egypt. A light shifty material extended from her bust to her waist, the feeling of the strange material was exquisite to the touch on her creamy skin. A sash made out of spun gold hung on her hips, she felt peculiar because the stiff sash forced her posture to stand very straight. Below the sash was the light material again and it extended to her knees, now that she thought about it, it wasn't so bad; the skirt allowed her to move freely due to huge slits that went up to her hips to the gold sash. The splits showed off her legs. Her hand involuntarily moved to her forehead; her fingers touched warm metal; it was a gold band that royalty and the rich wore. She inspected the carvings further and she gasped in surprise when felt that it was in the shape of the Eye of Horus.....just like the one that glowed on her forehead. Her arms were covered in beautiful gold bracelets, when Kara turned to look at hieroglyphics on the walls her head weighed down slightly as if her hair were being pulled; she felt something tug on it. She grabbed a lock of her long cobalt black hair and saw that gold plates were on the ends of her hair. 'Cool!...impractical. But cool!' she thought to herself amused. "Are you quite done inspecting yourself and the your surroundings?" a nasty cold voice called out. Kara jerked into a regal stance her blue eyes turning to ice as she gazed at her opponent who not surprisingly was dressed similar to her. "Anuk...what did you do with Tea?!" Kara shouted anger boiling up inside her. "Oh her" Anita waved her hand nonchalantly "she's fine" she pointed at the wall and blue mist appeared along with a bound up terrified Tea. "mmmmmph! Mmph!!" her eyes were rolling around in terror and shock. "Tea!" Kara called out as she tried to run to her; she bumped into an invisible force field. "No, no, no" Anita chastised her rather gleefully "I put a shield around her so no-one can get to her" she laughed maniacally. Kara glared at her menacingly with her ice violet eyes, and turned back to Tea; she mouthed the words that everything will be all right and that she will be fine. Tea stopped struggling against the ropes that bound her and smiled tentatively at Kara with her sea-blue eyes. Kara smiled back reassuringly and stood up to face Anita. "What do you want?!" Kara yelled at her. Anita smiled frostily and said "your destiny..and your power" Kara huffed angrily, her hand flew up to the magical scales around her neck. "You see my dear sister..when my father married your mother and you were introduced as my step-sister, everyone loved you because of who you were and your beauty...even the Pharaoh who should have been mine fell in love with you!!!!" Anita screamed at her. Confusion clouded Kara's ice-purple eyes "what ARE you talking about?" she asked defiantly. "You know what I am talking about!!!!!" Anita shrieked at her, rage filling her blank brown eyes with a maniacal gleam. Kara was caught off guard when a massive power ball hit her; she fell to the floor her head hitting the stone ground...  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Yami all of a sudden cringed. His third eye glowed and he cried out "she's hurt!" Bakura looked up, worry evident in his face. Yami started towards the vortex but was held back by Joey "no man... It's her fight" Joey said knowingly. Angered that he was being held back, Yami turned to Joey; he was a frightening sight, his third eye shone brighter than ever and his eyes were drawn into small diamond shaped slits, "let me go....." he rumbled menacingly. Joey almost lost it but he gulped bravely "n-n-nn-no!" he stuttered boldly, with that Yami's red-violet eyes narrowed even further and without a warning he threw Joey off his arms with strength he even did not know he had. Yami looked down at his hands amazed, he shook it off and without further disruptions he walked through the portal. Joey on the ground and shocked stared at the gateway where his friend just walked through. Bakura surprised to see that the Pharaoh had a mean streak to him stared as well. Tristan did not hesitate anymore and he ran after Yami through the entrance, Joey got up with a grunt and followed his buddy, Bakura sighed and grudgingly walked through the portal after them... Kara groaned as she stood up to face Anita. Her head was painfully pounding and fury clouded her sight, so that the only person she saw was Anita. Without thinking about it anymore her now ice-green eyes started to glow with an inner fire, her hair lifted and flowed around her being; her millennium scales blazed with untold limitless power. Her hands were cupped out in front of her and a bright white searing light shone through her fingers. Her eyes burned just as white. She lifted her hands above her head, Anita gasped in terror and she covered her eyes from the intense light. Tea's eyes widened as she saw Yami, Tristan, Joey and Bakura enter the room via the portal. Joey saw her and ran over to her but was blocked "what the fuck!!" he swore. Then as quickly as he focused Tea his full attention, the extremely bright light that was filling the room was diverting his focus. Just like Yami, Tristan and Bakura were staring at the furiously beautiful but dangerous creature that was Kara, he found his gaze being captured by the scene unfolding in front of him. Kara threw back her arms and with a great cry released the white-hot fireball. Anita was hit and the force sent her crashing into the gold walls behind her. Kara laughed triumphantly as her eyes returned to their normal radiance. All was silent for a few seconds, then dust cleared and Anita stood there unharmed smiling callously. Kara and the others gasped. "KaRaah-Anktuhn-SuRaa.. I do recall telling you that the dead cannot be harmed" Anita said simply with thorns in every word. 'KaRahh... That name...' Yami squinted his eyes in deep thought. At the look of Kara's face, Anita threw the fireball back at Kara. The ball hit her and she was thrown up against wall-hard. Yami and Bakura both gasped. Kara slid down to the floor dizzy as hell, Anita stood over her laughing like a bitch. Yami tried to run out to his love but was held back. Anita looked at him and her mouth twisted into an ugly sneer of a smile. "Sorry my Pharaoh, but I put a force field around us as well" Yami growled angrily. Anita turned back to Kara and she used her telekinetic powers and she lifted Kara above the ground with her mind. Kara struggled against the unseen force "hmmm.." she turned to look at an enraged Yami and then back at Kara "I wonder did you tell him about who you are?" Kara's green eyes widened begging not to reveal. Anita smirked cruelly "I see you haven't told him yet, shame on you Queen KaRaah.... Oops did I say that out loud?" Anita sickenly sweetly asked. Kara regretfully turned to look at an astonished Yami. The pieces clicked together in his mind. She was the girl he was dreaming about....that's why he felt like he knew her...she was his queen....  
  
Whew! That was hard work! The next chapter will probably be my last...have no fear! I will have a sequel to it! It will be called "Ra's Eyes: Millennium Assassin". That's it for now! Ta ta -magick-angel p.s. please review! 


	16. For EverthingThere is an End

Chapter 15 For Everything.....There is an End  
  
"ahhh!" Kara exclaimed as she was being squeezed by Anita's magic. Anita looked up at her with pure malice lacing her blank dead eyes. She quickly grew bored and with her mind threw Kara into the wall across the room. She hit the wall with such a force that the chamber shook. Both Yami and Bakura flinched, for they both love her...one admitted to her that his heart loved her wholly, while the other smouldered with a secret dark passion for her. Anita laughed loudly and viciously at her handicraft "I will have your power and title when I am through with you!!" Anita shrieked madly. The dust settled and Kara stood there her whole being illuminated. She looked at her stunned ancient stepsister with swirling white-hot diamond-like eyes. Her millennium scales blazed an intense red-gold colour while her third eye shone strongly from under her gold band on her forehead. "Anuk- Tahnkun-Kumuun..." "My destiny is mine alone....no-one can take it away not even you.... I was, am and always will be the Game Queen..... it was-no it IS my divine destiny to be what I was, am and will be..." She explained calmly and nobly, Bakura bowed his head and sadly smiled, he always suspected that something astronomical was attached to KaRaah, only Ra knows how much he loves her, but he knew right there and then that is was truly indeed her destiny to be with Yami...they without a doubt were destined for each other, they were soul mates, kindred ones, true loves..... he sighed and a silent tear escape his eye, he looked up at the scene unfolding in front of him with a newfound strength. He was never going to give up on her; he wouldn't be able too even if he wanted too. 'Come on KaRaah, kick her butt like you used too' he thought determinedly. Yami was desperately trying to get to Kara, for he had seen something like this before; he of course had intervened before they killed each other....  
  
~FLASBACK~  
  
The Pharaoh awoke to find that the other side of his bed was cold. His beloved wife was not there! Yugioh stilled his beating heart to listen in the deep darkness of his chamber. 'What? Swords?' he thought to himself a bit groggily. Then his eyes widened in realization and dread. The eighteen- year-old king hurriedly slipped on his cloak and millennium puzzle. He grabbed a torch that was posted outside of the chamber that he shared with his young bride. He ran down the dark corridors, the flame illuminating the beautiful intricate carvings on the vastly decorated walls. He crossed the threshold into the massive space that was his throne room. Two beautiful young women were fighting each other with daggers. One had black hair that had a reddish tint to it extending to just below her shoulders, she had cold shining brown eyes that seem to gleam mischievously when she teased you. She was obviously in great shape, for her body demonstrated that time and time again as the other girl tried to attack her over and over. The other girl was breathtakingly beautiful; with her long cobalt black hair with gold and silver streaks that extended past her hips. Her creamy white skin actually glowed with a healthy radiance, gleaming with sweat from the effort of the combat. Her curved lips were red like cherries, and she was equally in great shape for she was the one that was on the offensive. Her eyes sparkled as they swirled into an angry fuchsia colour, scales dangled from her neck. The girl with the brown eyes flipped gracefully away from the other women's attack, the striking girl's eyes turned from a fuchsia to an ice-blue colour as she charged lithely and swiftly towards the other woman. She was winning the combat as Yugioh entered the immense chamber. His red-violet eyes snapped on the pair of women and he called out, his voice booming imperiously over the vast room "ENOUGH!" the women instantly stopped, they turned to him embarrassed and flustered. They hastily bowed in front of one of the greatest and bravest ruler that Egypt had ever known. "Anuk, what is the meaning of this?!" Yugioh asked angrily. The girl with the brown eyes levelled quickly, eyeing the millennium scales on the other girl's neck nervously; she knew that the power of the scales was that it could tell when someone was lying, and that it punished brutally when it found someone guilty. "I-I-I-I" she had to tell what really happened or she would be penalized by the power of the scales, "I attacked KaRaah...." she trailed off eyes on the marble floor. When Yugioh observed the scales they did not do the slightest of movements that would tell if one was being dishonest with him. Satisfied he turned to Anuk who shifted nervously, his violet eyes hardened on her; he regally spoke in a no-nonsense-or-I-will- have-you-beheaded voice, KaRaah squirmed for she knew that voice and sometimes it really scared her when he got like this. "Anuk..you do know that you have committed treason...against the queen of Egypt....and when there is a treason against my wife...that is considered treason against me.... But since you are a greatly thought of high priestess..." He sighed heavily "the convent protects you from the full extent of the crime...you will from this day on be only restricted to the temple that is your home....you may not travel anywhere except if you get personal permission from me... you will have a private guard to watch you at all times...that is all..... Be gone!" Anuk was lead away from his sight by the palace guards. Yugioh turned to the queen, who was silent the whole time, her eyes on the floor. He smiled slightly and cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her into a full of meaning and loving kiss; she melted into him and kissed him back. He parted from her and smiled adoringly at her, she smiled back just as devoted. Then without another word they hand in hand walked back to their chamber.....  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
'Damn! And they really would have killed each other if I hadn't interfered' Yami thought to himself as he struggled with the invisible force. He looked down at his puzzle 'hmmm...' He thought to himself wondering. Kara was basically now unstoppable, for she was at the most powered up state ever; so was Anita. Both women at the same time threw power balls at each other, one with the power of the Gods, the other with the power of the Dead. They collided, and exploded; just as Yami broke through the barrier separating him from the one he hated and the one he loved "NO!!" he cried out frantically reaching out to Kara as the whole room was enveloped in blinding white-hot searing light. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Yami all turned away form the light. When it dimmed back to the normal light, Yami immediately ran over Kara's side. There was no sign of Anita anymore, for she was killed in the blast. Yami weeping reached out to cradle the barely conscious Kara. "KaRaah....please...be all right....' He begged as he held her close to him. She weakly gazed at him with intense swirling eyes, knowing her time was near, she smiled solemnly but lightly at the same time "Yugioh.... I-I--I missed you...." she softly touched his face with her finger tips. He grasped for her hand as he rocked gently "It'll be all right! Everything will be fine! Don't talk that way! Please!" Yami said between tears. She smiled feebly and sadly as a salty tear landed on her lips. She gazed up at him with fathomless beautiful but dying eyes. She resignedly sighed once and closed her myriad coloured eyes in eternal slumber.... Yami looked down on her in heartbreaking silence, for the one he truly deeply madly love died once more in his arms. His head bowed over her warm once full of life being and the former great Pharaoh of Egypt wept once for his slain love...  
  
  
  
Wow.... 0_0 I had no idea I could write like that...wow... man this is rather sad isn't it? Sorry if it caused you to cry trust me..I cried.. well as I said before previously I am making a sequel! It will be called "Ra's Eyes: Millennium Assassin" Please review! p.s. this was the last chapter!! -magick-angel 


End file.
